


Пока твои губы рядом с моими

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Этот волшебный момент будет длиться вечно, всегда, до конца времён.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Пока твои губы рядом с моими

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [while your lips are close to mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418144) by [hikaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaie/pseuds/hikaie). 



— М-да, — саркастично протянула Помощница, почувствовав, как ладонь Иакова сильнее сжала её талию, — эта песня такая… дурацкая.

— Её выбрал Иосиф, — проворчал Сид, отведя взгляд в сторону. Помощница недоверчиво посмотрела на него, в удивлении приподняв бровь.

— Но… Иосиф вроде не фанат соула из пятидесятых, насколько мне известно.

Иаков покраснел, ничего не ответив. Сегодня целый день всё шло наперекосяк, вызывая лишь недоумение. И даже свадебные наряды заставляли Помощницу нервно усмехаться — она привыкла к удобным хлопковым майкам и грубой кожаной куртке, которая, к тому же, ей подходила. Но, несмотря на «нелепую» одежду, Помощница по-прежнему чувствовала военные жетоны под рубашкой Иакова, и это её успокаивало, и она, закрыв глаза, продолжала покачиваться под ритм музыки.

— Неплохо для второго танца.

— Надеюсь, он будет последним, — мрачно отозвался Иаков.

— Но ты же обещал, — с обидой в голосе произнесла Помощница, на что Иаков ответил ей таким нежным взглядом, что она сбилась с ритма и споткнулась, но мужчина успел её поймать.

— Полегче, миссис Сид. Вы уверены, что хотите и дальше танцевать?

— Заткнись, — теперь она и на своих щеках почувствовала румянец, — ты обещал, что будешь со мной танцевать, если я попрошу. Кроме того, чем дольше мы протанцуем, тем позже услышим всякие нудные поздравительные речи.

Иаков побледнел.

— Ладно, как скажешь.

Улыбнувшись, Помощница прижалась к груди мужчины. Девушку успокаивало его ровное дыхание, и даже дурацкая музыка стала казаться безобидным шумом на фоне.

И тут он запел низким голосом.

Помощнице нравилось слушать, как поёт Иаков, хоть это и происходило довольно редко. Обычно она слушала его тайком, спрятавшись за дверью, а после им же прогонялась с просьбой не мешать. Всегда такой проницательный. Помощница почувствовала лёгкую вибрацию, исходящую от его груди.

— Что-то ты слишком хорошо знаешь текст песни, которую выбрал Иосиф, — она сильнее прижалась к Иакову, надеясь, что он не заметит иронии в её голосе.

— Ты знала, на что идёшь, когда сказала «да», — Иаков пожал плечами, а затем, наклонившись к Помощнице, прошептал ей прямо в губы:

— Почему-то раньше ты не жаловалась на мой музыкальный вкус.

— Засранец, — наигранно сердито выдохнула она, рассмешив Иакова. Он рассмеялся ещё громче, когда Помощница в очередной раз споткнулась.

— Ты точно не выпила для храбрости перед церемонией?

— Может, я просто пьяна от любви.

Сид хмыкнул в ответ, спровоцировав девушку на новую колкость.

— Ты знал, на что идёшь, — передразнила она, крепче ухватившись за его плечи.

— Я знал, — с ухмылкой пробормотал Иаков, — ещё как знал…

Песня закончилась, но они продолжали танцевать.


End file.
